


From the Annals of Scarlet and Black: Selected Correspondence

by lacewood, readerofasaph (orphan_account)



Series: The Land of Many Bridges [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewood/pseuds/lacewood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/readerofasaph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya travels the Nijira Islands while Seijuurou remains in the palace.   Correspondence ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Annals of Scarlet and Black: Selected Correspondence

_7th day, Planting-Month_   
_Year 529 of the Bridges_

To my dear friend Kuroko Tetsuya,

I trust that this letter finds you in good health, and that despite your obstinate nature you have not overexerted your constitution to the point of falling ill. No doubt despite my careful admonishments you remain tempted to push the limits of your physical strength. I have no wish to hear news of you vomiting into a ditch somewhere, and given that you are currently travelling within the boundaries of the Midori throne’s sovereignty, any symptom of potentially contagious illness would no doubt result in your being quarantined and becoming a subject of magical and medical study.

That being said I will admit your ability to evade unwelcome attention has always been peerless, and so it may be that the only outcome of your neglecting your physical health will be you lying near-death in a darkened inn room somewhere, alone and unnoticed. If that situation comes to pass, send me a letter and I will arrange for a royal physician to visit you post-haste, regardless of where in the Nijira Islands you happen to be.

As for me, I am well as always, although I will confess that once or twice in the last week I have found myself thinking of your misdirection abilities with no small jealousy. On at least three separate occasions this fortnight I have been escorted from the central market back to palace grounds by royal guards.

My honored sire remains preoccupied by the continuing rumours of the presence of the Meijou assassin group. I have endeavoured to explain to him that you and I already dealt with the Meijou criminals some half-dozen months ago, but as usual my father will not be persuaded. In future when dealing with threats to your family and mine I propose that we also find some way to engineer florid rumours in the populace announcing our enemies’ demise, since this restriction on my movements is considerably more vexing than the actual threat to my life was.

I understand that in a few weeks you will be moving to the Murasaki cluster of isles. Be advised that the last time I visited Atsushi I ended up gaining fifteen pounds, and was required to spend an entire summer of afternoons in the royal dojo losing them again. That being said I am sure that you will avoid overeating, if only because at mealtimes your propensity to faint or grow nauseous usually manifests itself long before you are in danger of gluttony.

I continue to wish you a safe and swift journey, and I remain,

Your friend, Akashi Seijuurou.  
(1st prince of the House of Akashi)

PS. I believe your messenger dog to be slightly deranged, but his temperament’s striking similarity to yours does evoke some sense of nostalgic fondness in me.

PS 2. Nevertheless it might be preferable to continue further correspondence by carrier pigeon — or alternatively, by teleport spell, although Shuuzou remains the only magician on my island capable of carrying out such a spell and I am — for various reasons too long to explain in this letter — not on speaking terms with him this afternoon.

* * *

_13th day, Planting-Month_   
_Year 529 of the Bridges_

To Akashi Seijuurou,

Thank you for your letter, I was very pleased to hear from you so quickly. I take it, from your news, that affairs in the palace and the capital are quiet at the moment. I’m sure your father and citizens appreciate the peace, despite the continuing rumours about the Meijou.

It is indeed unfortunate that the rumours are persisting and causing more worry than necessary, and I agree that it would be advisable, should further incidents arise, to do what we can to inform the people of the truth and set fears at rest.

Your deep concern for my health is unexpected, but touching. There is no need to worry, I have been perfectly healthy on my journey so far. Late spring in Midori is a good season for traveling, and the days are mild, the skies very blue and clear, and the nights crisp without being chilly. I have been in no danger, and will take every care to ensure that I do not over-exert myself, fall ill or otherwise collapse in a manner that would require your intervention or my quarantine by Midori’s formidable healers. 

After landing in the Yuu port, I made my way to the capital, Shuutoku. We have always taken the more direct northern route, so I took this as my chance to travel the southern coast instead. Midori's southern coast is made of low green hills and sandy beaches, gentle and easy to navigate. I hired a horse and followed the coastal road, and had no difficulties. The road is quite safe; I only came across bandits once in my journey, and they did not notice my presence until I had alerted the authorities in the next town and they had been arrested. Possibly they did not notice me even then, they seemed like a small and badly trained gang.

It took me ten days, but I reached Shuutoku yesterday morning, and Nigou found me shortly after. We spent the day wandering the city, and while I did not get the opportunity to visit Shuutoku’s famous healing halls, I did have the privilege of exploring its royal library again. Their collection of medical literature has grown even more impressive since the last time we visited Midori. I hope to spend at least a week in the city, and the library, before my ship to Murasaki sets sail. Even though I possess no healing ability or magic, I hope it will be an educational experience.

Since you prefer carrier pigeon, I will send this letter accordingly. I am very happy to have Nigou accompany me on my travels, but if his company might be of any consolation to you at all, I would be pleased to send him back. In the meantime, I wish you better luck in evading your royal guards.

Your friend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

PS. I also wish you better luck in restoring relations with Shuuzou-sama. I am sure you would have much better luck leaving the palace with his assistance.


End file.
